


Red and Orange

by onix45873



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onix45873/pseuds/onix45873
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I. Am so. Sorry.</p></blockquote>





	Red and Orange

Dirk turned the water on with a flick of his wrist, holding the blade of the knife under the faucet. The sink filled with red for a few moments, before the blood spiraled down the drain, into the pipes, and out on its way to the ocean.  
He'd caught the kid trying to take a souvenir from their latest project earlier that evening. He'd made his position on the matter quite clear prior to the confrontation; no human remains. But the kid just couldn't listen. Well, more accurately, the kid didn't want to listen. And Dirk wasn't about to correct the problem.

Dave groaned, sitting up on the mattress. His head throbbed painfully and bruises decorated his pale, lightly freckled skin. A dark ring of bruises circled his neck and pain lanced up his spine when he turned his head. Reaching over to his right, he snagged a large pair of boxers from the floor, pulling them on. They weren't his, and were too big for his skinny waist, but he tied the extra fabric into a knot to keep them from falling down. Slowly getting to his feet, he hobbled to the door of his bedroom. Opening the door, he was met by the poker-face of his older brother.  
"What did I say about the teeth?"  
Dave groaned, leaning heavily on the door frame, an over exaggerated expression of distress on his face. "Bro, I just woke up. Can we save the pop-quiz for later? And how am I going to explain this," he gestured vaguely to the bruises on his neck, "when people at school notice? John asks so many questions, there's no way it's going under the metaphorical radar."  
"You'll stay home."  
Dave blinked his red eyes up at Dirk. "You mean here? Alone? With you? Why, my good sir, I'm afraid that would put dirty thoughts into that fucked up mind of yours."  
"Dave," Dirk reached out and roughly grabbed his brother’s hip, pulling him close to his warm chest and wrapping his arms around his waist, "what did I say about the teeth?"  
Dave looked up at him, red eyes sullen. "No human remains, I know, I know, I'm sorry.” His expression shifted to something a little like sleepily-flirtation. “But you're sexy as all flaming hell when you’re angry.”  
“You’re a mischievous little shit, ya know that?” Dirk chuckled, a low rumble deep in his chest that sent a shiver down Dave’s spine. Dirk snuggled him roughly against his torso, exhaling loudly. “Jesus Christ, we have half of a whole fucking day ahead of us.”  
One of Dave’s eyebrows twitched upward. “Half a day?”  
“It’s almost noon.” Dirk smirked down at the smaller blonde, running his hands slowly up and down Dave’s bruised sides. “Guess I wore ya out pretty good.”  
Dave rolled his eyes, shoving Dirk playfully. “You sir, are one sick fuck. Speaking of which,” the smaller blonde slid his hands under the hem of Dirk’s white shirt, his fingers tracing over his tan skin, “you didn’t finish your projects without me, did you?”  
Dirk smirked, crossing his arms around Dave, his hands resting in the small of his back. “Of course I did, you were out like a light. But, however,” Dirk leaned forward, resting his forehead against his brother’s, “I took pictures of the process for you. They are,” he leaned forward a little more, his mouth inches away from his brother’s, “deliciously gory, and they’re just for you.”  
The skinny, pale blonde grinned, exposing both rows of his pearly white teeth, and Dirk had to fight the urge to lower his mouth to Dave’s and run his tongue along each of those perfect incisors. Dave’s hands inched higher up Dirk’s chest, brushing against the very bottom of his ribcage. “You are the devil incarnate.”  
Dirk hummed deep in his chest, tightening his arms around Dave’s torso. “If I’m the devil, what does that make you? A succubus?”  
Dave raised his mouth to brush his lips lightly across Dirk’s. “Fuck yes.”  
Dirk trailed his lips down from Dave’s, his mouth tracing his brother’s jawline. The smaller blonde arched his neck, exposing the pale skin of his throat. Dirk’s mouth drifted farther down Dave’s skin, his teeth grazing the side of his neck, just underneath his jaw. Dave’s heart rate skyrocketed, and his skin felt like it was vibrating.  
“Mmm…” Dave’s nails dragged slowly down Dirk’s chest, hooking his fingers into the waistband of the taller man’s pants, leaving red lines on the skin. “Jesus Christ, bro. You’re gonna give me a fucking heart attack.”  
“You know me,” Dirk muttered, nuzzling his face into the curve where Dave’s neck met his jaw, “serial killer with a knack for causing heart attacks.”  
“Aww,” Dave chuckled, tugging sharply on Dirk’s waistband. “That’s got to be the most anticlimactic way to kill someone.”  
Dirk groaned, pressing his hands harder into Dave’s back, pressing their bodies even closer. “And what would you suggest is a more...climactic killing method?”  
“Well,” Dave pressed his chest against his brother’s, “digging your fingers into someone’s eye sockets, watching the optical fluid drip down your fingers, listening to the screaming…” Dave trailed off as Dirk inhaled sharply, his hot breath quickening against his skin.  
Dave’s stomach burbled, protesting the hours it had gone without fuel. Dave chuckled, pushing his brother’s chest. Dirk let himself be pushed backward, but kept his hands loosely resting on Dave’s hips. “Bro, I’m fucking hungry. Is there food in the fridge, or is it still just knives?”  
“Nah, man, there’s food. I cooked while you were...out.”  
“Awesome. At least one of us was being productive.” Dave planted a quick kiss on Dirk’s lips, smiling. “I’ll see you in the kitchen.” Disentangling himself from his brother’s hands, Dave stepped around him in the doorway, heading down the short hallway to the apartment’s kitchen.  
Dirk stared after his retreating back, his pants uncomfortably tight. He found himself wishing he’d saved one of the victims for after Dave had woken up. Dave was never one for intimacy right after waking up, and Dirk had to something about his situation. But it could wait for later.  
Dirk could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I. Am so. Sorry.


End file.
